


No Matter What Shape

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Alka Seltzer, Anal Sex, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Los Angeles, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, new kid in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: You just got off the Greyhound bus in LA, with no particular place to go. A stranger gives you a ride. A good looking female stranger. She takes you home, and to bed, and it's good. Better than good. But it turns out that she's more than a woman, much more. She has all the standard male equipment and she wants to penetrate you. She insists, and it's either that or you're back out on the street with no particular place to go. So you grit your teeth and let her (or him). And it turns out that you're more than a man, you're just like her.





	No Matter What Shape

LA was a way different town back in '70. You could walk the streets at  
night in most neighborhoods and the gangs hadn't taken over yet. There was  
still a trace of that heady excitement, that bubbling sense of unlimited  
possibilities that was the short-lived legacy of the Sixties.

Jamie was fresh off the bus. Not quite as clueless as fresh off the boat,  
but close. He had walked out of the Greyhound terminal with suitcase  
in hand, seventy dollars and change in his pocket, and no place to stay.  
Not much in the way of plans, either . . . except to survive, and maybe  
manage to lose his virginity in this city of infinite opportunity.

He pointed himself toward downtown and began walking. And kept walking.  
It was late in the afternoon and starting to get dark, and he was getting  
mighty tired of walking.

A car pulled up alongside.

"Need a ride, kid?"

The woman in the driver's seat was smiling at him. She was blonde,  
filled out her sweater quite nicely, and looked to be somewhere in her  
thirties. Well, maybe late thirties. She spoke louder. "You! I'm talking  
to _you_ , fellow. I asked if you needed a ride."

"Sorry, ma'am. It's been a long day, and I'm tired. Sure, I'd certainly  
appreciate a lift. Thanks."

The trunk popped open. "Toss in that case of yours and hop in."

Jamie got in the back seat. It was plush leather. Very plush. Now he  
noticed that the car was a Bentley. Money. _Mucho_ money here.

"Where to?"

"Uh, nowhere in particular. Just drop me off wherever you're going and  
I'll take it from there."

"New in town?"

"How did you know?"

"Suitcase, bedraggled look, and no particular destination in mind. You  
don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"Well . . . "

"Maybe I can help you out, kid. I've got a spare bedroom, and if you  
don't mind earning your keep . . . The name's Theodora, by the way. You  
can call me Dora."

 

She lived in a mansion. It was a fairy-tale castle with something like  
fifty rooms. Jamie slept on a cot in a room that was part of a medieval  
turret. The walls were curved and the ceiling came to a conical point.  
Not much light came through the single small arrow-slit window.

On the maid's days off, Jamie washed the dishes, made the beds, and swept  
up around the house. He also did light maintenance and fixed dripping  
faucets. It typically took about two hours of the day and the rest of  
the time was his own. Not bad for room and board. On the other hand,  
he wasn't putting any money in the bank, either.

He had been living there for a week, and it was starting to get boring.  
Aside from watching TV on the large-screen color set in the living room  
and reading pulp novels, there just wasn't a hell of a lot to do. Public  
transportation didn't run in that neighborhood, so he couldn't make it  
into town. Jamie was seriously considering leaving and taking his  
chances again.

He hardly ever saw Dora. She swept in and out like a cyclone. She was an  
actress of some sort, and apparently successful enough at it that she  
was always working. That had been fine with him in the first few days,  
when he had still been getting settled in, but now he was lonely. Lack  
of human contact was driving him nuts.
    
    
        Jamie had always known he was different. Growing up in a working
        class family with two brothers and five sisters meant being ignored
        most of the time. He had felt out of place and unwelcome. And he kept
        having these weird dreams . . . dreams of being a different person,
        of being in a different body. His family laughed at him and slapped
        him down when he tried to talk about it. His schoolmates tormented
        him. His friends . . . well, he had no friends. He had left home at
        the first opportunity.
    

Late one night there was a soft knock on the door. Jamie was instantly  
awake. "Who's there?"

"May I come in?" It was Dora's voice.

Before Jamie could answer, the door slowly opened. The foot of the cot  
sagged under Dora's weight.

"Time to earn your keep," she said.

In the scant light seeping into the room from the hall, he could just  
barely make out her silhouette. He reached for her. She wasn't naked  
. . . quite. She had on some kind of form-fitting bodysuit. Nice boobs,  
nicely rounded ass. There seemed to be a funny kind of bulge down in  
front at the crotch, but . . . he had no time to think on it as Dora  
abruptly stood, then turned her back to him. "Unzip me," she said.

A zipper ran straight down the length of her catsuit, from the neckline to  
past the buttocks. Jamie pulled it down, all the way down. He hesitantly  
touched a bare cheek -- a warm, smooth ass cheek.

She grasped his hand and pulled it into a warm place. "Yes, that's it,"  
she said. "That's right where I want it. Fuck me. Fuck me here. Fuck me  
in the ass. Put it in there, stud."

In a flowing, feline motion, she twisted around and bent facedown over the  
bed. He traced the curve of her bare bottom with trembling fingertips. And  
there! In the valley between the buttocks was that puckered little  
opening. It was wet, slick. She must have already lubed herself.

He had never done anyone in the ass. Well, there was that once with his  
friend Tommy . . . but that didn't really count. It was just a couple  
of guys fooling around.

Oh, that was good! His cock had slid right in with barely any resistance.  
He was in the burning embrace of a tight velveteen pouch. He could feel  
the liquid rippling texture of her gut as he slowly moved in and out.  
It felt -- it felt just plain _good_. Not all that much different  
from being inside a pussy. Yeah, maybe a little hotter and tighter.

It was the best fuck he'd had in a long while. Thoroughly satisfying.  
Utterly draining. Jamie wanted nothing more than to just lay down and  
sleep for a month.

"My turn now," Dora said.

_What?_

Dora was standing there smiling at him, and in the faint light Jamie  
saw the silhouette of an enormous hard cock pointing straight at him.

" _Wait a fucking minute_!" Jamie screamed.

"You have a simple choice," Dora said. "Take it in the ass, or toss your  
things in a suitcase and start walking."

It wasn't all that tough a decision. Jamie had no money and no place to  
go. And he _had_ let Tommie put his dick into him that one time.  
Sure, just a couple of inches deep. Just to see how it felt. It hadn't  
been all that bad, but they had been afraid to go any further.

Jamie was lying on his side with his knees pulled up toward his chest.  
Dora, or whoever she or _it_ was, curled up close behind him.  
This was supposed to be a "beginner's" position. It would make being  
penetrated easier for someone not used to it, or so Dora said. Cool  
hands were massaging Jamie's neck and he was starting to loosen up.

"I'm right at the entrance. Feel it?" Dora said. "Now exhale and press  
gently out. That will open you up."

Jamie gasped as he felt himself stretch open down there. There was a  
slight burning sensation as she entered him.

"And away we go," Dora said.

The cock began sliding deeper inside and Jamie started to tense up.  
Dora pressed a spot on his lower spine and he felt his entire pelvic  
girdle go slack.

"Accupressure," Dora said. "Works better than a muscle relaxant."

Now he felt her crotch grinding against his buttocks. She was all the  
way up inside him. She was _fucking_ him.

She pumped in and out for what must have been a good half hour. Strangely  
enough, he didn't feel any discomfort -- just a slight soreness that  
passed after the first few minutes. Then it started to feel good. After a  
while his own dick was hard and throbbing, and the pressure was building  
up in his balls. A little later he found out how intense a penetration  
orgasm was.

"Who _are_ you?" he whispered.

"Hush," she said, sealing his lips with a kiss.

 

Dora joined him for breakfast in the morning.

"Hungry?"

Jamie couldn't meet her eyes. Last night . . . Last night, he had fucked  
her, and then . . . she had fucked _him_. She? What in the hell  
_was_ she? A weird kind of transsexual? A hermaphrodite? Some  
kind of screwy medical experiment? And what in the hell did that make  
_him_? Queer? Perverted?

"I, uh, well . . . "

"My poor child, did our activities last night spoil your appetite?"

"Dora, please . . . "

"Eat, Jamie. It's good for you. And after you've washed the dishes and  
cleaned up, I might have something interesting to show you."

 

"I know you're wondering about a few things, Jamie. Well then, let me  
deepen the mystery."

They were in Dora's bedroom. It was the first time he had been allowed  
into her private sanctum. The blue-silk clad walls and canopied bed took  
his breath away.

"Look," she said.

Dora had unbuttoned her blouse. She had heavy breasts which drooped a bit,  
but he already knew that.

Now she was stepping out of her skirt. Shiny pink satin briefs below.  
No sign of a bulge in front. She winked lewdly at him and he shivered.

"See," she said. She had dropped her panties and was standing there  
totally bare-assed naked in front of him. Between her legs was . . .  
a pussy. She was clean-shaven and there was absolutely no doubt. A  
completely normal woman with completely normal female genitals stood  
there triumphantly, smiling at him.

"So, where's the missing part? Where's my . . . _dick_?" Dora asked.  
"I don't think I'll answer that just yet. And by the way, what are you  
doing there with your clothes still on?"

Jamie kept fumbling with his belt, and Dora had to help him get his pants  
down. She grabbed his cock and steered him by it toward the bed. Before  
he could catch his breath, he was on top of her and deep inside her.

Afterwards, he slept in the comforting circle of her arms. And awoke,  
hours later, to a soft kiss on the lips. "Guess what?" Dora said. "My  
turn again." Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

Dora bent him over the bed and inserted a heavily lubed finger into his  
rear entrance. "Ready?"

Glancing toward the wardrobe mirror, Jamie saw a fully engorged cock  
disappearing into the darkness between his buttocks, an inch at a time.  
There could be no mistake. She had a complete set of male equipment and  
she was _fucking_ him. Fucking him in the ass. Again.

"Now, flop over onto your back," she said.

His legs were straight up in the air, and she braced her shoulders  
against the backs of his knees as she carefully inserted that massive  
cock into him. The sight of her boobs jiggling as she pumped in and out  
of his ass set him off giggling hysterically in disbelief. This couldn't  
be happening. No fucking way!

An eternity later he felt the telltale throbbing, then that wetness deep  
in his gut which meant she had shot her load into him. No mistake --  
Dora had fully functional male genitals, and she had just fucked him.  
Again. Three times, counting the previous night. And he had _liked_ it.

His ass felt strangely empty inside. Dora wasn't inside him now, though  
she hadn't pulled out of him. The hard cock inside him had suddenly  
vanished.

Jamie looked up at her. His legs were still draped high over her  
shoulders, but . . . she had no . . . she had no penis now. There was  
the split between her legs, but it was an opening again, a _cunt_.  
Dora had the genitalia of a woman. She was a _total woman_.

"It's time we had a little talk," Dora said.

Jamie nodded. He was thinking it was way _past_ time.

"When I saw you standing there that day, with that lost little boy  
expression on your face and a suitcase in your hand on that street corner,  
I recognized a kindred soul. Somehow, I picked up the vibes. You and I  
. . . we're alike. We're not -- I don't know how to break this to you  
gently -- we're not entirely human."

Jamie burst into spasms of laughter. "What a relief to hear you say that.  
I thought I was going bugshit crazy there for a while. You're a woman  
. . . I think. But sometimes there's a cock between your legs. And when  
you get the urge, you fuck me in the ass with it. Or am I dreaming this  
whole thing?"

" _Look at me_ ," Dora said. Her body seemed to shimmer in the  
morning light and Jamie couldn't quite focus his eyes on it. She had a  
cock again. And now she had the broad shoulders, narrow hips, and flat  
chest of a man. Her face was narrower, and there was hairy stubble on  
her cheeks. Her voice had dropped into a masculine register. She was  
most definitely a man.

"I'm a shapeshifter," Dora said. "And so are you."

 

Shapeshifting -- changing his physical form -- Jamie found out, was just  
a matter of letting the hidden part of himself emerge. The part he had  
denied and tried to bury all these years. The part that had made him an  
outcast his entire life.

"It was the experience of having your boundaries violated that tipped  
you over the edge," she said. "The first time I penetrated you, it must  
have been mind-shattering. It violated your boundaries and smashed your  
conception of who and what you were. Maybe you felt things get wavery as  
_the change_ started to work on you."

With Dora's help, Jamie became a woman. He somehow _shifted_  
his body into a teenage boy's wet-dream image of a voluptuous female --  
exaggerated breasts, flaring hips, and well-padded butt. Dora made love  
to him then and there in her man-form, and Jamie discovered that having  
a cock plunging deep into his cunt was a definite change from taking it  
up the ass. He _liked_ the feeling. Afterwards, Dora shifted back  
to being a woman and showed him what lesbian love was all about. Jamie  
found that rather interesting, too.

"Once I tried to shapeshift into a horse," Dora was telling him.  
"I concentrated with every fiber of my being, but couldn't quite get  
it right. For a couple of hours there I was a half-human, half-equine  
hybrid. A centaur with breasts. A monstrosity. Maybe there's just too  
much of a gap between human and animal."

Dora shook a finger at him. "Now don't _you_ be tempted to try  
a shift like that. Don't even _think_ about it. DON'T! You're  
the only one of my own kind I've ever run across, and I don't intend to  
lose you."

Jamie _was_ thinking about it. And of course he was tempted. Those  
dreams he'd had growing up . . . he'd been an _animal_ in some  
of those dreams. So he had to at least try . . .

It turned out that Dora was flat wrong on one count. An inter-species  
shift required total _absence of conscious intent_. You had to  
completely let go, submerge your ego, and let your _soma_ \--  
your body spirit -- guide the shift into whatever modality it found most  
sympathetic, whatever shape it was most attuned to. You had to submerge  
your ego and surrender to your inner body wisdom.

Jamie's awareness flickered and blurred. Something _bad_ was  
happening. The image in the mirror showed a strange outline. Jamie  
recognized the reflection of a hairy primate before his sense of self  
faded, then went dark. The window broke as the screaming creature that  
had once been Jamie hurled headfirst through it.

Shrill noises, bright lights, unfamiliar smells. Fear! Running,  
running. The _Others_ were close behind. Bright red  
flashes. Shrieks. Piercing pain, then darkness.

 

"Lord almighty, it's one of the Great Apes, a bonobo in fact. And you say  
it was running berserk down the street when you captured it, officer?  
In town? In _downtown LA_?"

"Yes, Dr. Meyerson. Fortunately, we've had experience with escaped zoo  
animals prior to this, and we were able to subdue it with nets and  
anesthetic darts. It doesn't appear to be badly injured."

"Fortunate indeed. This particular subspecies has almost died out in  
the wild, and though this certainly isn't one of _our_ animals,  
we'll be more than happy to give her a home. That makes us the only zoo  
in the country with a breeding pair."

 

Sunlight and warmth. Dirt underfoot and trees to climb. Food and water.  
It was paradise. Jamie involuntarily went into heat as the male ape  
approached.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations for this work:
> 
> 1) The jingle "No Matter What Shape (Your Stomach's In)" from vintage Alka Seltzer commercials
> 
> 2) Damon Knight's novella, "A Visitor at the Zoo" (Galaxy magazine, April 1963)


End file.
